


Ночь ножей

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Если что-то может пойти не по плану - оно пойдёт не по плану.





	Ночь ножей

Тобирама давно ждал эту ночь. Он мечтал о ней так, как не мечтал ни о чём в жизни, даже о перемещении без печатей. Он жаждал её — сильнее, чем бесконечный запас чакры.   
И вот наконец эта ночь наступила.  
Мадара стоял перед ним, совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и в его глазах не пылало кровожадное пламя шарингана.   
Где-то за спиной остались не менее безумные дни, которые Тобирама и не хотел бы помнить, но помнил. Много, слишком много дней, окрашенных багряной яростью, чёрной ненавистью и грязно-серым недоверием. И сколько сил пришлось приложить… да, наверное, обоим — чтобы осознать и собственные эмоции, и чувства друг друга. И выражать их… желательно без техник массового поражения. Невероятно, но… научились же! И даже стоят сейчас в шаге друг от друга, и Тобирама мог бы без труда наложить парализующую печать, а что мог бы сделать с ним сильнейший Учиха — и думать бессмысленно, но, оказывается, можно просто быть рядом, и это — уже прекрасно.   
И можно думать о том, каким будет их следующий шаг.   
Мадара жадно облизнул губы, немного нервно усмехнулся и принялся развязывать пояс плаща, попутно вытащив из-за него пару ножей. Неяркий огонёк масляной лампы золотистой искрой отразился от острых лезвий.   
Тобирама наблюдал за ловкими движениями затянутых в чёрные перчатки пальцев, едва ли не с нежностью сжимающих истёртые рукояти, и ощущал, как у него ускоряется сердцебиение. Отчаянно хотелось рвануться вперёд, сгрести Мадару в объятия и не медля сорвать с него всё тряпки. Останавливало опасение, что такой напор пробудит в Учихе боевые рефлексы. Оставалось любоваться: что бы Мадара ни делал, выглядело это соблазнительно. Он даже сражался, будто танцевал, завораживая каждым движением, но здесь и сейчас они были вдвоём, враги не предвиделись и в сердце убежища Учих предвидеться не должны, а сам Тобирама рассчитывал пожить ещё немного. По крайней мере, до конца этой ночи.   
Поэтому он медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, шагнул к Мадаре и столь же медленно скользнул ладонями по его плечам, одновременно лаская и помогая снять плащ. Мадара позволил ему это, а потом сам подался навстречу и потянулся к его губам.   
Тобираме казалось, что он целует ускользающее пламя — жар накатывал сразу со всех сторон, проходил насквозь, обжигал, ласкал, не оставляя между ними ни молекулы кислорода. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что у Мадары по-прежнему в руках ножи, и он прижимается к Тобираме так тесно, что невозможно шевельнуться. Мысль пропала, растворившись в прерывистом дыхании и прикосновении гибкого, горячего языка, а через мгновение раздался глухой стук упавших на пол ножей.   
Тобирама лихорадочно гладил спину Мадары, бока, плечи, зарывался пальцами в жёсткие растрёпанные волосы, стискивал затылок, стараясь прижать ещё теснее. Они оторвались друг от друга, задыхающиеся и разгорячённые, скорее рухнув, чем опустившись на футон.   
Несколько раз судорожно глотнув воздуха, показавшегося истерзанным губам практически ледяным, Тобирама снова притянул к себе Мадару, но тот неожиданно упёрся рукой ему в грудь, удерживая на расстоянии.   
— Погоди минутку, я сейчас, — пробормотал он прежде, чем Тобирама отправился биться головой о ближайшую стену с воплем «Ну что опять я сделал не так?!».   
Устроившись на краю футона, Мадара вытащил из-за пазухи ещё три ножа, после чего отцепил два других, попарно закреплённых на запястьях. Затем пришла очередь ножей, спрятанных у щиколоток.   
Тобирама смотрел, как на полу растёт груда смертоносной стали. Сначала с нетерпением, потом с восхищением, потом — с проснувшимся исследовательским азартом. Он, конечно, и раньше знал, что Учихи повёрнуты на оружии, но, похоже, не вполне понимал, до какой степени.   
Наконец Мадара закончил. Тобирама подозревал, что парочка ножей поострее остались припрятанными — так, на всякий случай: Учиха скорее пустит Сенджу в свою спальню, чем откроет ему все боевые уловки. Но сейчас Тобираму более чем устраивала та степень доступа, которую он получил. Вот только заниматься в спальне Мадары он надеялся несколько иным. Увы, пока что долгожданная ночь шла по какому-то неправильному сценарию.   
Мадара тем временем быстро, но вдумчиво раскладывал ножи возле постели, соблюдая одному ему понятный порядок.   
— Ты что, до сих пор подозреваешь меня в чём-то? — с усмешкой спросил Тобирама, хотя шутка помимо воли прозвучала горько и обиженно.   
— С чего ты решил? — не прерывая своего занятия, покосился на него Мадара.   
— К чему тогда все эти ножи? Ты б ещё сюда свои каму и гунбай притащил.  
— Они под футоном, — без тени улыбки сказал Мадара, и Тобирама как-то сразу ему поверил.   
— Но… зачем?!   
— Странный для шиноби вопрос. Никакой враг не будет ждать, пока я спросонья бегаю по дому в поисках оружия, которое накануне засунул в самый дальний угол. Ну, пожалуй, всё.  
Тобирама мысленно отметил, что паранойя Учих требует отдельного исследования и развёрнутого описания, однако сейчас он не собирался заниматься ни тем, ни другим. Тем более что Мадара снова прильнул к нему всем телом, обвивая руками шею и нетерпеливо покусывая за мочку уха.   
Они упали на постель, вновь впиваясь друг в друга яростными поцелуями и стараясь побыстрее снять одежду — и свою, и чужую. Тобирама испытывал почти чувственное наслаждение, стягивая с рук Мадары перчатки и ощущая на себе обжигающие прикосновения его пальцев. Откинувшись на спину, он почувствовал, как в бок через тонкий футон тычется что-то жёсткое — вероятно, рукоять гунбая — но неудобство было немедленно забыто, когда ткань дзюбана треснула, расходясь под стальной хваткой пальцев Мадары, и тёплый, влажный язык прошёлся по груди. Ласки чередовались с укусами, укусы переходили в ласки, сковывая боль и удовольствие в единую цепь, виток за витком захлёстывающую тело. Даже если бы Мадара сейчас прижал к его горлу нож, Тобирама пропустил бы удар, лишь бы ещё немного продлить эти касания. Однако ножа не было, а касания продолжались и продолжались, заставляя дыхание срываться.   
Улучив момент, Тобирама перекатился по постели, увлекая любовника за собой, и теперь уже он нависал над Мадарой, всем весом вдавливая его в футон. Кожа Учихи оказалась шелковистой и чуть солоноватой на вкус, он вздрагивал и стонал, а в бедро Тобираме упиралось самое откровенное доказательство ответного желания. Опустив руку вниз, Тобирама стиснул через ткань штанов напряжённый член, вырывая из груди Мадары полузадушенное рычание. Однако когда он попытался возобновить поцелуй, Мадара накрыл ладонью его губы, слегка отталкивая.   
— Я забыл… принести масло, — срывающимся шёпотом пояснил он. На скулах проступил румянец, заметный даже в полумраке комнаты, освещённой всего одной тусклой лампой. Спутанные волосы рассыпались по подушке, напоминая клубок дремлющих змей, хищных и завораживающих.  
Тобираме до безумия нравилось зрелище краснеющего полураздетого Мадары и не меньше нравилось чувствовать его возбуждение, доведённое до пика, но масло было важной деталью продолжения этого всего, поэтому он нехотя разжал объятия. Отпустить оказалось не менее трудно, чем заполучить.   
— Я быстро, — шепнул Мадара, скользнул губами по его виску и сел.   
Приподнявшись на локте, Тобирама любовался изгибом спины и тёмной копной волос, оттенявшей кожу до снежной белизны. Если Учихи соблазнительны даже в бою, наедине они просто сводят с ума.   
Эстетическое наслаждение было прервано самым грубым образом: Мадара принялся собирать ножи.   
Тобирама аж подскочил на месте. Нет, сведение с ума определённо было одним из любимых приёмов Учих.  
— Сейчас-то зачем! — в отчаяние воскликнул он. Затуманенный страстью мозг отказывался представлять, сколько времени займёт экипировка и повторное разоружение.  
Мадара оглянулся через плечо. На его лице было написано недоумение.   
— Я же уже сказал: не хочу, чтобы враг застал меня врасплох.  
Тобирама не верил, что в мире ещё остались шиноби, всерьёз надеющиеся застать врасплох Учиху. Скорее всего, жизнь этих безумцев была недолгой, а смерть — яркой, в назидание последователям.   
Он решительно встал, торопливо завязывая хакама и путаясь в завязках.   
— Давай лучше я сам принесу. Просто скажи, куда идти.   
Мадара несколько мгновений не мигая смотрел на него, явственно колеблясь, стоит ли отпускать Сенджу одного бродить по дому, однако всё же кивнул.   
— Ладно, если хочешь.   
Выслушав объяснение, Тобирама уже направлялся к двери, когда в спину ему донёсся возмущённый окрик:  
— А ну стой! Куда это ты собрался безоружным?!


End file.
